A Slow Unwrapping
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: written for Holiday Exchange. Damon comes home and finds Elena tied to his bed...will she survive the slow torture of Damon's worshipping, and will she ever get the upperhand? LEMON


_a/n: this was written for the author2author exchange on livejournal for drkprincss17/ Temptress Kitten17. Thanks for the wonderful prompt!_

Elena's eyes opened slowly, the deep sleep wearing off. She moved to stretch and found that her arms were already above her head. She tried to sit up, but was unable to move thanks to the red silk ties around her wrists. That was when she realized she was tied to Damon's headboard, the devilish blue eyed vampire smirking at her from the end of the bed, looking quite sexy in his suit. She struggled against the binds and glared at him. "What the hell is this?"

"I don't know." His eyes raked over her naked body, the lust filled gaze making her wish she had some kind of covering. "I just found you here."

"Like I'm supposed to believe that." She tugged once more, the headboard rattling in response.

"It's no use, you're tied up good." He nearly licked his lips. After the night he'd had dealing with the Council, this was a lovely Christmas Eve surprise.

"Why would you do this to me?" she felt the panic begin to set in, only intensified when he came around to the side of the bed, his hand resting lightly on her thigh.

"Are you trying to tell me that you didn't do this yourself?" his eyes narrowed. "But who then?"

"Let me go Damon, please." Her eyes begged right along with her voice, but he slipped his hand closer to her rapidly heating center, much too tempted by the smell of her arousal to care about much else.

"It would be a shame for me to waste such a wonderful opportunity." He smirked and slipped his tie from around his neck.

She shrunk back against the pillows and shook her head. "What are you going to do?"

"Trust me Elena, I'm not going to hurt you."

She really didn't have much choice but to comply and bit her lip as he fastened his tie around her eyes. "I will find whoever did this, and I'll kill them."

He laughed, and she felt the weight of the bed shift as he stood. She heard the sounds of fabric brushing against skin as she removed his suit. Then the mattress dipped violently as he climbed onto the bed above her, sliding between her legs. She struggled against the restraints, not so much desperate to get away from him, but wishing she could touch him, wishing she could see him. "Just relax Elena; you have nothing to be afraid of."

"What are you going to do?" she asked, her voice trembling as she felt his hands grip her thighs and gently pull her legs apart.

"I'm going to make you scream my name at the top of your lungs." It wasn't a terrible thing to say, but he spoke as if it were a threat, a promise she wouldn't be able to break.

Her whole body shook as he pressed the first kiss to the inside of her thigh. The smell of her, the sight of her already wet was beginning to become too much, but he bit back on the urge to taste her as man just as he bit back the bloodlust to taste her like a vampire. Her lips trembled as he began kissing his way down one leg, careful not to miss an inch of the smooth skin. Elena's hands clenched around the binds as she found she was enjoying this slow, erotic torture. She thanked the heavens she'd shaved her legs this morning, for God knows since Stefan had been gone no had seen her naked much less touched her like this.

When he reached her aching center again, she hissed; stuck in a current love/hate relationship with his foreplay. She could feel the tingles rise up her body as he gently breathed cool breath against her heat, the fact that she was already wet only drove her crazier. She was glad that whoever had put her here had only tied her hands, so she still had free reign over her lower body. As he moved to kiss across her hipbones she thrust her hips toward him, desperate to weaken some of the tension slowly building up inside her. "Damon please."

She hadn't meant to beg, but she could practically see his smug smirk as he dipped his head back between her thighs and licked. She nearly bucked him off the bed as the first sweep of his tongue brought the first of many loud moans. She tugged harder at the silk ties, her fingers aching to wrap in his hair, needing to hold his head to the same spot, but she couldn't. He slipped one finger inside her, driving her even closer to the edge as she called his name. Her body tingled, shook and literally felt like she was flying as he made her come. She could feel her nails digging into her palms as his tongue licked inhumanly fast over her clit. As she neared her second climax, his fingers began to move a little faster within her, his tongue pulling back.

She could feel his eyes on her body, imagined how incredible he looked. "Are you ready to cum for me again Elena?"

She nodded, unable to speak as his head dipped back. It took only two long sweeps of his tongue before she was lost again, her moans loud at first, then slowly died out as the afterglow took over. She felt him disappear for a minute, and then suddenly he was over her, his lips pressed to her neck, her chin, her mouth. She could taste herself, and it wasn't nearly as disgusting as she thought it could have been, because it was Damon. She hooked her legs around his waist and tried to search for a way to relieve the new need for friction. He laughed and smoothed her hair back from her forehead, bending to swirl his tongue around one nipple and then the other.

"What's so damn funny?" she was beyond breathless, her voice laced with desperation and need.

"You are insatiable my dear."

She shook her head, glaring at him through the black tie. "I don't know what that means."

He chuckled again and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before positioning her for entrance. "It means hard to satisfy."

She nearly screamed in pleasure as he slid into her. With the sense of touch and sight gone, she could only feel as he thrust deep, only hear the sound of their skin meeting, of his laugh as she begged for more. He wasn't making fun of her, so much as enjoying her complete and utter need for him. She managed to loosen one of her wrists, her nails scraping down his chest, her fingers tangling in his hair, amazed at how soft it was before he grabbed it and fastened her back to head board. She whimpered and tugged once more, not shocked to find his knot was tighter. "I want to touch you."

He ran his tongue between her breasts, up to her neck and sucked for a moment before leaving hot, open mouth kisses along her collarbone. "I know you're enjoying this Elena, I know you like being under my control."

"Let me touch you."

He shook his head, his fangs slipping into place. "Not yet."

She held her breath, waiting for the sting of pain, but it never came. He slowly pulled out, nearly all the way and timed it perfectly so that as his fangs sunk into her neck, so did he. Her legs tightened around him, the balls of her feet digging into his ass, hoping to push him deeper inside her. She knew that he'd bitten her, but she didn't care; it felt incredible. As her blood slipped over his tongue and ran down his throat, he left a little venom inside her, making her blood boil wonderfully, her body heat and tremble once more. This time when she came, it was a completely different experience. His hands moved from where they'd been holding her wild hips down up to her wrists and quickly untied her.

She sighed in relief, taking the moment to touch him everywhere, her hands finally coming to rest around his arms, holding on as they came together. She still couldn't see, but that didn't matter. Her head bent to show off the spot where he'd branded her, her back arched, pressing her breasts on display and her hips thrust up against his, finally reaching the spot that sent her over the edge. She clung to him, memorizing each and every wave of pleasure, each tingle of orgasm as the new sensations rippled through her body. Elena felt his tongue lap up a bit of the blood that had trickled down her neck, glad when he finally moved to kiss her.

She did her best to translate how incredible she felt through the kiss, their lips moving together in slow perfection as they each recovered from the first bond, their first time. Elena's cell phone vibrated somewhere close and she felt Damon reach for it. He laughed and quickly undid his tie from around her eyes so she could see. She took the phone and blinked a few times to adjust to the new light, not that it wasn't dark outside by now. A text message from Caroline popped up on the screen, and Elena couldn't help smiling. _Merry Christmas you two. Have fun unwrapping and tying each other up. _For the first time since their lovemaking began, Elena looked up at Damon.

His blue eyes shone with happiness, with pleasure and she leaned up to kiss him, sliding her phone back on to the bedside table. "You really had no idea about this?"

He shook his head and rolled onto his back, bringing her over and atop him. She straddled his waist, watching as he set his hands behind his head. The red silk ties her wrists had been tied up with lay on the pillows, but she didn't make a move yet. "I have to say, you were one of the best presents I've ever had the pleasure of unwrapping."

She couldn't help the blush, so she leaned down to kiss him, hoping his eyes would close and he wouldn't notice how foolish she felt. Damon sighed into the kiss, feeling himself already grow hard as she gently rubbed against him, bringing his body back to life. "Are you ready for more?" he asked, smirking, loving the sensation of her hands sliding up his arms, her fingers lacing with his as she wriggled her core over top of him. He thought he felt something cool and soft around his wrists, but she rolled her hips at that moment and he slipped inside her.

The familiar tightness he knew he would crave for eternity distracted him long enough for her to wrap the ties around his wrists and through the headboard. As her hands smoothed down his chest and she sat back to wait. He tried to move his arms so he could hold her, but he found it impossible. Her giggle made his eyes open and he glowered at her, pulling on the binds. "Caroline did say the present was for both of us." She looked down to where they were joined and began trailing kisses down his stomach. "It's my turn to play."

He groaned, staring up at the ceiling as her tongue swirled his hardened tip. "You're forgetting the blindfold."

"Ah yes." She reached for the tie and gently slipped it over his eyes. "It's payback time Mr. Salvatore. Do you think you're ready?"

"I was born ready for you." He'd said it to be a line, but as she moved her way back down to him, he realized then it was possibly the truest thing he'd ever said.

_a/n: so, that was a little kinky and slightly dirty haha did you like it? Tell me, would you rather be tied up by Damon, or have him tied up for you? Such a hard choice…._


End file.
